Zum ersten Mal
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Als Narzissa Malfoy sich während einer Feier zurückzieht, um allein zu sein, trifft sie überraschend auf den jungen Freund ihres Mannes, Severus Snape. Erotik/Drama


_Und noch einmal ein Oneshot, der als Beitrag zu einer Challenge auf profsnape. de entstand. Diesmal ein ernsteres Thema: „Snapes erstes Mal". Viel Spaß beim Lesen._ :)

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus. _

xxx

**Zum ersten Mal**

Narcissa hasste Abende wie diesen, aber sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich mit Lucius darüber zu streiten. Er vertrat die Meinung, dass es ein schwerer Fehler wäre, die Einladung zu einer solchen Party abzulehnen und dass es auf ihn zurückfallen würde, wenn sie nicht mitkommen würde.

Lucius war sonst nie so. Er scherte sich normalerweise herzlich wenig um Konventionen und tat nur selten etwas, das er nicht wollte, aber wenn es um Lord Voldemort ging, spurte er wie ein gedrillter Jagdhund. Nun gut... Lord Voldemort - der noch vor wenigen Jahren Tom Riddle geheißen hatte, was aber niemand mehr laut zu äußern wagte - war ein faszinierender Mann und er konnte wirklich überzeugend sein... und gefährlich, wenn man sich seinen Wünschen widersetzte

Narcissa hatte allerdings den Verdacht, dass Lucius gar nicht so ungern auf diese Feste ging, wie er vorgab und das war auch der eigentliche Grund, warum sie so verärgert war. Der Gedanke, dass ihr Mann von den perfiden Inszenierungen des Gastgebers angetan war, verursachte ihr enormes Unbehagen.

Anfangs verliefen diese Feiern immer ziemlich normal, aber je später der Abend wurde und je reichlicher der Alkohol floss, desto höher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Lord anfing, seine Gäste gegeneinander auszuspielen, zunächst auf subtile Art und dann immer offensichtlicher. Er liebte es, sie bloßzustellen und zu demütigen, um dann zu erleben, wie sie aufeinander losgingen und um seine Gunst buhlten. Im Grunde waren es moderne Gladiatorenkämpfe, die da ausgetragen wurden, wenn auch dabei niemand starb, und Voldemort es immer so einrichtete, dass die Sache zum Schluss auf eine Sexorgie hinauslief, bei der sich die zuvor reichlich aufgestaute Wut und Anspannung dann entlud... mitunter auf reichlich bizarre Art.

Im Gegensatz zu dem meisten seiner Anhänger, Lucius eingeschlossen, war sie noch bei keiner dieser Feiern von Lord Voldemort derart vorgeführt oder aufgefordert worden, öffentlich mit ihrem Mann - oder gar mit einem oder mehreren anderen – Sex zu haben, was daran liegen mochte, dass Lucius eine bevorzugte Stellung in seinen Reihen einnahm. Narcissa machte sich jedoch keine Illusionen darüber, dass er liebend gern zu diesem Mittel greifen würde, wenn er irgendwann einen Grund haben würde, Lucius zu bestrafen, und dass es dem Lord ein Vergnügen gewesen wäre, sie zu benutzen und leiden zu lassen, um Lucius zu demütigen. Voldemort zu reizen, war gefährlich, egal wie gut Lucius' Position war. Darum war es auch nicht ratsam, dem obszönen Treiben allzu offensichtlich den Rücken zu kehren.

Heute Abend war es Narcissa gelungen, den Festsaal unauffällig zu verlassen, als die Menge sich johlend um eine jungen Todesserin scharte, die sich auf Lord Voldemorts Vorschlag hin bereiterklärt hatte, es vor den Augen aller mit drei Männern gleichzeitig zu treiben.

Kaum, dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lief Narcissa die Treppe zum Obergeschoss hinauf und freute sich nach dem nervtötenden Gesumm der vielen Stimmen, dass das leise schleifende Geräusch ihrer Robe auf den Stufen die gedämpften Geräusche aus dem Saal immer mehr übertönte, je weiter sie sich davon entfernte.

Narcissas Ziel war – wie immer, wenn sie es schaffte, sich loszueisen - eine Terrasse, die auf der Rückseite des Hauses lag und von der aus man das Meer sehen konnte. Kaum dass die junge Frau diese erreicht hatte und über die Schwelle ins Freie getreten war, zog sie die Schuhe aus, um das Gefühl der kühlen Marmorplatten unter ihren nackten Füßen spüren zu können. Langsam ging sie auf die Brüstung zu, atmete tief die angenehm frische Nachtluft ein und wurde dabei immer ruhiger. Das beklemmende Gefühl, das sie schon den ganzen Abend begleitet hatte, verflog und ihre Gelassenheit kehrte wenigstens teilweise wieder. Natürlich lag der Gedanke, dass Lucius noch immer da unten bei der Meute war und vielleicht sogar zum Mitmachen genötigt wurde, ihr schwer im Magen, aber sie beschloss, dies zu ignorieren, da es sowieso nichts brachte, sich verrückt zu machen, wegen Dingen, die sie nicht ändern konnte.

Sie stand schon eine Weile an der Brüstung, schaute den Wind im Haar und auf der Haut genießend in die Ferne, als sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie konnte sich nicht genau erklären warum, spürte es aber ganz deutlich - sie war nicht allein hier.

Narcissa zwang sich, nicht in Panik herumzufahren, sondern drehte sich langsam und betont unaufgeregt um, als hätte sie schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass jemand da war.

An die Hauswand gelehnt, etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, saß eine bewegungslose Gestalt. Trotzdem keine Einzelheiten zu erkennen waren, ahnte Narcissa dass es ein Mann war und dass er sie ansah. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass das sicher nur ein anderer Partygast war, dem das Treiben dort unten zuwider war, und dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte. „Hallo", sagte sie und ärgerte sich, dass ihre Stimme so dünn klang.

„Hallo", kam es dumpf zurück.

Narcissa atmete auf. Sie hatte die dunkle, volltönende Stimme erkannt, die gar nicht so recht zu dem passen wollte, dem sie gehörte. Das war nur Severus, der junge Mann, den Lucius schon länger unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte und der vor zwei Monaten, direkt nach seinem Abschluss auf Hogwarts, zu Voldemorts Anhängern gestoßen war.

Severus war ein paar Jahre jünger als Lucius und er war ihrem Mann so bedingungslos ergeben, dass Narcissa anfangs eifersüchtig geworden war, bis sie feststellte, dass der seltsame, immer schwarz gekleidete Kerl, sie mit großem Respekt und ausgesuchter Höflichkeit behandelte.

Lucius mochte seinen jungen Freund wirklich gerne, das wusste Narcissa, und es war ihr auch klar, dass man das nicht von vielen Menschen behaupten konnte. Darum beschloss sie eines Tages, ihn auch zu mögen und je mehr sie mit ihm Kontakt hatte, desto mehr wuchs er ihr ans Herz. Seine Ausstrahlung, eine Mischung aus trotziger Wut und Melancholie, weckte außerdem ihren Mutterinstinkt.

Darum freute sie sich nun auch geradezu, ihn hier zu treffen – einerseits für sich, weil sie nicht mehr allein war und es so leichter war, sich von üblen Gedanken fernzuhalten, und andererseits für Severus, weil er es ebenfalls geschafft hatte, dem Irrsinn des Lords zu entkommen.

„Was machst du hier oben?", fragte sie und ging zu ihm, um sich, ihr Kleid raffend, im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf den Boden niederzulassen. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie konnte das bleiche, schmale Gesicht ihres jungen Freundes in dem Licht, das vom Flur aus auf die Terrasse hinaus fiel, gut erkennen.

„Es war... zu voll da unten", antwortete er.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte Narcissa ironisch. „Und zu...krank."

„Du solltest das nicht laut sagen", gab Severus zu bedenken, aber sein Ton machte klar, dass er ihre Meinung durchaus teilte.

„Wir sind ja unter uns", beruhigte Narcissa ihn und legte dabei verschwörerisch ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Dann riss sie gespielt erschrocken die Augen auf. „Das heißt... du bist ja auch ein Todesser, das vergesse ich immer. Du wirst mich doch nicht beim großen Meister verpetzen, Severus?"

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", brummte der junge Mann mürrisch.

„Na komm schon Sev, du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht böse meine", erwiderte Narcissa und verwuschelte ihm die Haare. Er packte mit kräftigem und unerwartet schmerzhaftem Griff ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie davon ab.

„Entschuldige", sagte Narcissa ruhig. „Ich nehme dich ernst, versprochen."

Sofort ließ er ihre Hand los und Narcissa rieb sich das schmerzende Gelenk.

„Verzeih mir bitte", sagte Severus. Seine Stimme klang verstört. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Narcissa machte einen kurzen gedanklichen Ausflug zu Lucius Reaktion, wenn sie ihm hiervon erzählte, was sie natürlich nie tun würde, und seufzte. „Das weiß ich doch, Sev. Mach dir keinen Kopf."

„Danke!", sagte der junge Mann und klang dabei so herzergreifend erleichtert, dass Narcissas mütterliche Gefühle geradezu Purzelbäume schlugen.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, warum du wirklich hier bist", fuhr sie mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Was da unten los ist, muss erschreckend auf dich wirken. Zweifelst du, ob du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast... ob du wirklich hierher gehörst, zu den Todessern?"

„Nein... ich meine ja, ein bisschen... vielleicht, aber das ist es nicht..." Er verstummte und senkte den Kopf.

Narcissa wartete ein Weilchen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, indem sie ihn bedrängte, aber anstatt weiter zu sprechen, zog Severus eine Flasche aus dem dunklen Eck hinter sich hervor und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Du kannst es mir erzählen", sagte Narcissa behutsam.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sein bleiches Gesicht etwas Farbe bekam.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, um ihn abzulenken und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Flasche.

„Wein", sagte Severus. „Möchtest du...", begann er, aber scheinbar war er unsicher, ob es nicht doch ungehörig war, wenn ihr die Flasche anbot, aus der er schon getrunken hatte. „Ich hab aber kein Glas...", schob er fragend hinterher.

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte Narcissa lächelnd, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und trank. Es war ein schwerer, fruchtiger Rotwein mit einem leicht harzigen Nachgeschmack und er stieg ihr sofort in den Kopf, obwohl sie nur einen einzigen Schluck davon genommen hatte. „Ganz schön starker Stoff", witzelte sie und gab ihm die Flasche zurück. „Und jetzt erzähl mir, was mit dir los ist, Severus", fuhr sie sanft fort. „Ich verspreche dir, dass alles, was du mir sagst, unser Geheimnis bleiben wird."

„Ich kann mit dir darüber nicht reden", entgegnete Severus hastig. „Das wäre nicht in Ordnung."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", bohrte Narcissa nach, die nun begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den Jungen zu machen. „Könntest du mit Lucius darüber reden?", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie keine Antwort bekam.

„Nein!" Severus klang nun regelrecht verzweifelt, sodass Narcissa schon fürchtete, er würde aufspringen und davon laufen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie einfühlsam und legte zur Sicherheit ihre Hand auf sein Knie.

„Weil er mich auslachen würde", stieß Severus hervor.

Narcissa sah ihn scharf an. „Ist das vielleicht irgend so eine Männersache, wo man sich um nichts in der Welt eine Blöße geben darf?" Ihr Ton machte deutlich, dass sie nicht viel von solchen ‚Sachen' hielt.

„Hmm... schon möglich", murmelte Severus und machte Anstalten, erneut von dem Wein zu trinken.

„Jetzt sag ich dir mal was, Severus..." Narcissa griff beherzter zu und die feste Muskulatur seines Oberschenkels unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, setzte irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren in Schwingung..., das sie umgehend als albern einstufte und daher ignorierte. „Du hast jetzt und hier die vielleicht einmalige Gelegenheit, eine Zuhörerin zu haben, die einen feuchten Dreck auf diese Männersachen-Regeln gibt. Du hast die Chance, mit einer Frau zu sprechen, also mit einem Menschen, der es nicht nötig hat, auf dir herumzuhacken, damit er selber möglichst toll dasteht. Was du mir erzählst, würde nie diese Terrasse verlassen und wer weiß - vielleicht kann ich dir einen Rat geben, der ungleich wertvoller wäre, als ein kräftiges Schulterklopfen und abgedroschene Machosprüche."

Narcissa schnappte sich erneut die Flasche, die Severus noch immer unentschlossen in der Hand hielt, und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck daraus, als hätte ihr vehementer Vortrag sie enorm durstig gemacht.

Severus sah sie eine Weile zweifelnd an, dann senkte er den Kopf und Narcissa ahnte, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Vorsichtig stellte sie die Weinflasche zur Seite und rutschte ein wenig näher an Severus heran und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Was da unten im Saal... passiert", begann Severus stockend, „ist so..."

„Abstoßend?", schlug Narcissa vor, als er offensichtlich nicht das richtige Wort fand.

„Ja, das auch", erwiderte er matt, „aber ich wollte sagen... unberechenbar. So wie es aussieht, kann es jeden treffen", fuhr er fort, „und ich..."

„Du hast Angst, dass es dich auch irgendwann treffen könnte?", fragte Narcissa sanft, als er den Satz nicht zu Ende führte.

Severus nickte und starrte den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen an.

„Hast du schon einmal mit einer Frau geschlafen?", erkundigte Narcissa sich vorsichtig. Dass ihr dabei trotz der kühlen Nachtluft heiß wurde, war seltsam, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für solche Überlegungen – sie musste schließlich ihrem jungen Freund helfen.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihn dann zögerlich. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wurde Narcissa mit einem mal klar, dass Severus nicht mehr der Junge war, den sie immer in ihm gesehen hatte. Vor ihr saß ein Mann – er war jung und schüchtern – aber eindeutig ein Mann und in seinen Augen sah sie nicht nur Unsicherheit, sondern auch den Hunger nach Erfahrungen... nach Leben und Leidenschaft.

Narcissa schluckte. „Lass dich von dem, was du bei Feiern wie diesen siehst, nicht abschrecken", sagte sie und wunderte sich, warum ihre Stimme plötzlich so rau klang. „Sex ist etwas sehr Schönes, Intimes, etwas, das man mit einem Menschen teilen sollte, den man liebt... oder zu dem man sich zumindest stark hingezogen fühlt. Das was da unten im Salon passiert, sind nur die wahr gewordenen perversen Fantasien eines Machtbesessenen. Er ist unübertroffen darin, Menschen so zu manipulieren, dass sie nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Sie sind nur willige Darsteller in seinem selbst inszenierten Stück. Und es ist ganz normal, dass du dich davon abgestoßen fühlst, Severus, glaub mir."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich...", sagte Severus betreten und senkte den Kopf.

Narcissa ahnte, dass sie am Kern seines Problems vorbeigeschlittert war... und wenn sie jetzt nicht nachhaken würde, wäre der Moment, in dem der verschlossene junge Mann bereit war, sich zu öffnen, wohl unwiderruflich vertan. Sie beugte sich vor und griff nach seiner Hand. Seine Haut fühlte sich warm und etwas rau an. „Rede mit mir, Severus", sagte sie sanft.

„Es... es stößt mich ab", flüsterte Snape, „aber..."

Narcissa schloss ihre Finger mit leichtem Druck um die seinen, um ihn zu ermutigen.

„...aber gleichzeitig...". Severus verstummte abermals, schüttelte den Kopf und entzog Narcissa seine Hand. Er verkreuzte die Arme vor dem Bauch und umklammerte seine eigenen Ellenbogen.

„Manchmal hilft es, Dinge auszusprechen", sagte Narcissa, der nun dämmerte, worum es ging. „Man muss sich nur trauen, damit anzufangen, dann..."

Severus unterbrach sie, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte „Es erregt mich!", stieß er hervor. „Diese widerliche Vorführung dort unten erregt mich", wiederholte er flüsternd. „...auch wenn mich der Gedanke, irgendwann selbst an so etwas teilnehmen zu müssen, extrem erschreckt."

Er hob den Blick und Narcissa konnte die Verwirrung darin sehen. „Ich kann... kaum wegschauen...", sagte Severus rau, „deshalb bin ich gegangen. Denn wenn ich hinsehe und es mich erregt... und der Lord das merkt... dann wird er mich zwingen..." Seine Stimme war immer verzweifelter geworden. Er brach ab und griff nach der Weinflasche.

Narcissa wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie sie auf diese Beichte reagieren sollte, also nahm sie ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Wein, nachdem er die Flasche abgesetzt hatte.

„Verachtest du mich jetzt?", fragte Severus tonlos.

„Aber nein!", versicherte Narcissa ihm. „Das, was du fühlst, ist... ganz normal...", fügte sie hilflos hinzu.

„Für einen Todesser?", fragte Severus argwöhnisch.

„Nein, für einen... Mann."

„Na klasse!", sagte Severus zynisch.

„Okay – für einen erwachsenen Menschen – egal ob Mann oder Frau", seufzte Narcissa.

„Soll das heißen, du empfindest es ebenso?" Die dunklen Augen ihres jungen Freundes fixierten sie eindringlich – sie ließen keine Ausflüchte ihrerseits zu.

Narcissa war froh, dass es hier draußen ziemlich dunkel war, denn sie fühlte, dass sie errötete. Allerdings hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Severus es spüren würde, wenn sie ihn belog, auch wenn das wenige Licht nicht jede Regung ihres Gesichts offenbarte. Sie schluckte.

„In gewisser Weise schon...", sagte sie dann belegt."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien das Bild der jungen Todesserin, die sich mit weit gespreizten Schenkeln rittlings auf einen der Männer gesetzt hatte, während der andere sich an ihrer Rückseite postiert und ihre Hinterbacken gespreizt hatte. Sie hörte noch einmal das laute Aufkeuchen der Frau, bei der Penetration durch das Glied des unter ihr Liegenden und ihr halbpanisches Wimmern, als der zweite Mann in ihren Anus eindrang... ein Geräusch, das sich noch steigerte, als der Dritte ihr ins Haar griff um ihren Kopf hochzuziehen, und das zu einem erstickten Stöhnen verebbte, als er ihr seinen hoch aufgerichteten, steifen Penis in den Mund schob.

„...aber eher unfreiwillig", vollendete Narcissa leise ihren Satz, doch dieser klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig. Sie war erschrocken darüber, wie sehr sie die Vorstellung dessen, was sie gesehen hatte, nun im Nachhinein erregte... viel mehr, als es beim Zusehen der Fall gewesen war, wo ihr Hauptgedanke dem Problem gegolten hatte, wie sie möglichst schnell und unauffällig den Saal verlassen konnte.

„Obwohl du es gleichzeitig als abstoßend und... krank empfindest?", hakte Severus hartnäckig nach. „Und das ist für dein Gefühl... normal?"

Narcissa unterdrückte einen Seufzer und griff erneut nach der Flasche. Wo war die Schüchternheit abgeblieben, die sie ihm vorhin noch ohne Zögern attestiert hätte? Solche Wesenszüge waren wirklich alles andere als verlässlich. Aber schließlich hatte sie ihn selbst ermutigt, mit ihr zu sprechen - jetzt musste sie da durch.

„Empfindungen kann man nicht beeinflussen", sagte sie, „aber sehr wohl das, was man daraus macht... und man kann Gefühle eben auch nicht verbieten. Sie sind frei, wie die Gedanken."

„Du willst damit sagen, jeder kann denken und fühlen was er will, solange er es nicht in die Tat umsetzt?", fragte Severus interessiert. „Und du würdest auch niemanden für seine Gedanken und Gefühle verurteilen?"

„Nein – natürlich nicht", erwiderte Narcissa zerstreut. Aus irgendeinem verflixten Grund wurde sie das Bild nicht mehr los, das sie sich vorhin ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen hatte, was daran liegen mochte, dass ihr Schoß äußerst verlockend pochte, seit sie das getan und auch noch zugegeben hatte, dass es sie erregte.

„Auch dann nicht, wenn diese Gedanken sich um dich drehen würden?", fragte Severus.

Narcissa brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie die Bedeutung dieser Frage richtig erfasste. „Um mich?" Sie sah den jungen Mann erstaunt an, der ihrem Blick sofort auswich.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du...", mit einemmal fehlte ihr der Mut, es auszusprechen und ihr begehrlich ziehender Unterleib schien ihr plötzlich eine Gefahr darzustellen.

„Natürlich lässt mich die Atmosphäre da unten im Salon nicht kalt", erklärte Severus. „Wenn es dort richtig zur Sache geht, ist zumindest anfangs die Spannung immer extrem hoch – ich glaube, das geht fast jedem so - aber weg gegangen bin ich wegen dir... weil ich nicht aufhören kann, DICH anzusehen, wenn du DABEI zusiehst. Verstehst du? Ich versuche mir dann vorzustellen, was du wohl empfindest... ob du dich zum Beispiel in Gedanken an der Stelle der jeweiligen Frau versetzt und all so was."

„Severus...", sagte Narcissa erschüttert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte er ruppig. „Du bist die Frau meines Freundes und Mentors, du bist unerreichbar und bei Höchststrafe verboten für mich... und außerdem die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe", fügte er leise hinzu. „Aber du hast gerade eben gesagt, die Gedanken eines jeden wären frei, dass ich mit dir reden soll und das nichts, was ich dir erzähle, diese Terrasse verlassen wird."

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt", entgegnete Narcissa lahm, „und dazu stehe ich auch – zu beidem."

Severus antwortete darauf nicht und kurzfristig herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Und?", fragte er nach einer Weile finster. „Verachtest du mich denn wenigstens JETZT?"

Narcissa streckte ihre Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. „Ich verachte dich nicht, Severus", sagte sie. Die Wärme, die von ihren Fingern aus über ihren Arm, ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch wanderte, um schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen zu münden, führte ein aufregendes Prickeln mit sich.

Severus legte seine Hand über die ihre und drückte sie leicht gegen seine Wange. Gleichzeitig drehte er den Kopf etwas und küsste die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks.

Die Welle aus Lust, die durch ihren Körper schoss und ihr für einen Moment die Luft nahm, ließ sie leise und kehlig aufstöhnen.

Severus schien nicht sehr überrascht zu sein, dass sie so reagierte. Er hob den Blick und sah sie durchdringend an, während er dieselbe Stelle noch einmal küsste.

Narcissa wurde schlagartig bewusst, worauf das hinauslief, was er von ihr wollte, und es war ihr gleichzeitig ebenso klar, dass sie es zulassen würde... weil sie es selbst wollte.

xxx

Als Severus spürte, dass Narcissa bereitwillig kapitulierte, anstatt sich seine Annäherung energisch zu verbitten, erfüllte ihn eine seltsame Mischung aus Emotionen – obwohl er triumphierte empfand er Schuldgefühle, obwohl er sich schämte, stand er in Flammen vor Erregung.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und umfasste ihre Taille, woraufhin sie seinen Kopf hinunter zu ihrem freizügigen Dekollete zog. Diese samtige Haut, die verlockende warme Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten zu küssen, war berauschend... aber doch nichts, gegen das was kurz danach folgte - das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen auf den seinen und ihre Zunge, die ihn lockte. Sie schmeckte nach Wein und Verlangen... und er vergaß, dass es falsch war, was er hier tat.

Hatte er vorhin noch daran gezweifelt, ob es gut gewesen war, ihr zu gestehen, dass es das erste Mal für ihn war, erwies es sich nun doch als richtig. Narcissa übernahm die Führung und schob seine Hände mit sanftem Nachdruck dorthin, wo sie sie spüren wollte. Als er schließlich die Finger mit festem Griff um ihre Hinterbacken schloss, von denen ihn nur noch eine Lage hauchdünner Seide trennte, wurde ihm seine Hose so eng, dass er schon befürchtete, es nicht mehr durchzuhalten, bis er endlich dort war, wo er hin wollte. Der Gedanke an einen vorzeitigen Samenerguss ernüchterte ihn schlagartig so weit, dass die unmittelbare Gefahr dadurch gebannt war.

Allerdings schien auch Narcissa nicht gewillt, das Vorspiel noch unnötig lange hinauszuzögern. Ungeduldig tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn noch keine zwei Sekunden in den Fingern, da war sie auch schon nackt.

Severus' Blick glitt über den hell schimmernden Frauenkörper, der so vollkommen aussah, dass man Zweifel an seiner Echtheit hätte bekommen können, als wolle er den Anblick in sich aufsaugen und für alle Zeit im Gedächtnis behalten.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte sie, es offensichtlich genießend, dass er sie mit den Augen verschlang.

„Du bist so schön, dass mich der Gedanke, jemals wieder etwas anderes anzusehen, traurig macht", raunte Severus.

Sie lächelte ihn überrascht und mit großer Zärtlichkeit an, hob den Zauberstab und befreite auch ihn von seiner Kleidung. „Komm zu mir", flüsterte sie und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

Sich ihr nackt zu nähern, schüchterte ihn im ersten Moment etwas ein, aber als ihre Finger seine Haut berührten, war es mit der Zurückhaltung vorbei. Lustvoll erforschten sie beide streichelnd und küssend den Körper des anderen und Severus kam es wie ein Wunder vor, diesen herrlichen, verführerischen Frauenleib – diese Kostbarkeit, die er schon lange aus der Ferne bewunderte – nun wirklich berühren zu dürfen.

Als Narcissa schließlich die Beine weit spreizte und Severus noch näher an sich heranzog, beschleunigte sein Herzschlag sich enorm und gleichzeitig kehrte die Nervosität zurück. Doch Narcissa erstickte seine Unsicherheit im Keim, indem sie zwischen ihre Schenkel griff, sein hartes, pochendes Glied mit den Fingern umschloss und zwischen ihre Schamlippen brachte.

Erneut lag die Gefahr, sich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können und gleich in ihre Hand zu ergießen in nächster Nähe. Severus hörte auf zu atmen und dachte krampfhaft an eine Nachbarin seiner Eltern - die hässlichste Frau, der er je begegnet war - um den Moment zu überstehen.

Narcissa streckte ihm einladend ihr Becken entgegen und Severus drang langsam in sie ein. Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl, in diese warme, feuchte Enge einzutauchen, ein Gefühl, das seinen Geist fliegen ließ... _‚wenn ich jetzt sterben müsste, wäre es nicht schlimm'_, dachte er und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über diesen abstrakten Gedanken. Er verharrte einige Sekunden tief in Narcissas Schoß versenkt, als sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter zog und ihn küsste.

Sowie sie ihn wieder freigab, begann er sich zu bewegen und bei jedem weiteren Eindringen, wurde das Gefühl intensiver. Er bewegte sich langsam und konzentriert, um die Kontrolle wenigstens eine Weile zu behalten. Als Narcissa plötzlich wollüstig stöhnte, antwortete er ihr mit einem ebenfalls unartikulierten Laut, der allerdings fast verzweifelt klang, weil er meinte, vor Erregung zerplatzen zu müssen.

Narcissa lachte leise, sie wusste scheinbar genau, was mit ihm los war. „Lass dich gehen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Es ist gut so... du brauchst dich nicht zurückhalten."

Beim ersten festen Stoß, fuhr es ihm heiß in die Lenden und seine Hoden zogen sich lustvoll und so fest zusammen, dass es fast schmerzte. Das absolut Unwiderstehlichste aber war das enthemmte Keuchen, mit dem Narcissa darauf reagierte. Die Wellen der Ekstase schlugen nun endgültig über Severus zusammen und er stieß noch einige Male hart und unkontrolliert zu, ehe mit einem leisen, aber vollkommen aufgelösten Stöhnen seinen Samen in Narcissas Schoß spritzte.

Schwer atmend ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken und nahm wie durch einen Nebel wahr, dass sie ihm sanft über den Rücken strich.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihm peinlich bewusst, dass sein Gewicht auf ihr lastete. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und zog sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurück. Anschließend legte er sich neben sie und Narcissa rollte herum und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest, während er hinauf in den schwarzen Nachthimmel starrte, an dem vereinzelt Sterne zwischen den Wolken heraus schimmerten.

Narcissas Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und ihre Hand streichelte liebevoll seinen Bauch. „Nun hast du es hinter dir", neckte sie ihn liebevoll. „Und? Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie im selben Atemzug.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr hin und küsste ihre Stirn. „Natürlich tut es das", sagte er leise. „Wie könnte es anders sein... mit dir?"

„Danke sehr!", erwiderte Narcissa lächelnd und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach so da, ohne zu reden, bis die Bewegungen von Narcissas Hand plötzlich langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz zum Stillstand kamen. Sie setzte sich auf und Severus konnte deutlich die Verunsicherung sehen, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Ich sollte wieder hinein gehen", murmelte sie.

„Ja, vermutlich", stimmte Severus ihr tonlos zu. „Ich komme erst später nach, damit es nicht auffällt."

„Okay!" Narcissa griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und Severus folgte ihrem Beispiel. Beide reinigten sich und kleideten sich mittels Magie rasch an.

„Also dann...", Narcissa lächelte verlegen, „...gehe ich jetzt."

Severus nickte.

Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Terrassentür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Severus?"

Er sah sie an und eine unsichtbare Hand schien nach seinem Brustkorb zu greifen und ihn zusammen zu pressen, als Narcissa ihm nicht in die Augen schauen konnte und den Blick senkte.

„Lucius darf nie etwas hiervon erfahren", stieß sie hervor.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Severus. Seine Stimme klang so kalt, dass Narcissa in nun doch ansah. Sie musterte einen Augenblick verwirrt sein Gesicht, ehe sie sich abwandte und, ihr langes Kleid raffend, eilig die Terrasse verließ.

„Verzeih mir, Narcissa!", flüsterte Severus, als ihre Absätze schon die Treppe hinunter klapperten.

Er drehte sich um und ging vor bis an die Brüstung. Gegen die steinerne Umrandung gelehnt und den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet stand er da und wartete.

Erst als er spürte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, drehte er sich langsam um.

Es waren nur die Umrisse des Mannes zu erkennen, der eben durch die Tür nach draußen getreten war und nun den schwachen Lichtschein fast verdeckte, der vom Flur auf die Terrasse heraus fiel. Erst als er näher kam, konnte Severus sein Gesicht erkennen.

„Nun Severus... hast du deinen Auftrag erfüllt?", fragte Lord Voldemort.

„Ja mein Lord", antwortete Severus.

„Und? Hat sie sich sehr gesträubt?" Voldemort trat einen Schritt näher und musterte seinen jungen Anhänger aufmerksam.

„Nein, mein Lord", entgegnete Severus gepresst.

„Ah – du scheinst also tatsächlich ein begnadeter Zaubertränkebrauer zu sein...", Voldemorts Blick streifte die Weinflasche, die noch immer dort stand, wo Narcissa und Severus sich heimlich geliebt hatten, „...und auch noch auf anderem Gebiet begabt", vollendete er, nun deutlich amüsiert, seinen Satz."

Severus blieb stumm, doch seine hervortretenden Kiefermuskeln sprachen für sich.

Lord Voldemort trat noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, mein junger Todesser!", sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme, die nicht zu dem festen Griff seiner Finger passen wollte. „Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich wieder einen Auftrag für dich habe." Er ließ Severus' Schulter los und tätschelte ihm die Wange, was dieser mit verkniffenem Gesichtausdruck über sich ergehen ließ. Als er seine Hand wieder senkte, beugte Voldemort sich vertraulich vor. „Und nachdem sowohl du als auch die schöne Narcissa mir treu ergeben sind, wird es... vorerst auch keinen Grund geben, dass Lucius etwas von eurem kleinen Tête-a-tête erfährt", flüsterte er.

Voldemorts leises, heiseres Lachen klang noch in Severus Ohren nach, als er bereits wieder alleine war. Seine Sinne fühlten sich wie betäubt an, als er auf die Weinflasche zuging und sie hochhob.

Eine ganze Weile starrte er regungslos auf den Rest der tiefroten Flüssigkeit, dann streckte der den Arm nach hinten aus und warf die Flasche so weit er konnte und mit aller Wucht, derer er fähig war, über die Brüstung. Der verzweifelte Laut, den er dabei ausstieß, ging im Gezwitscher der Vögel unter, die die nahenden Morgen begrüßten.

ENDE


End file.
